Destinos
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: Hay cosas que, por más que nuestra mente desee cambiar, es imposible hacerlo. Pueden llamarme conformista o débil, pero esa es la verdad de la vida y yo estoy dispuesto a cargar con ella en mi mente. [Leve mención de Robin (M) x Shulk]


No tengo mucho por decir, solo escribí lo que sentía que debía de escribir.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente nada, a excepción de la historia, me pertenece.

* * *

No son necesarias las palabras, ¿cierto?

Puedo verlo en tus ojos, no es necesario que intentes engañarme. Eres tan acomplejado con tu caballerosidad, que incluso no te has atrevido a decirme que las cosas han cambiado, que no hace más de dos semanas atrás los ojos de ella volvieron a cautivarte y a hacerte creer que la vida se puede vivir de tantas diferentes maneras, que los dedos no alcanzarían a enumerar todas esas formas. Que lo que seguramente fue real entre nosotros en un tiempo atrás, ahora no es más que una memoria nueva para ti.

Una nueva memoria dolorosa para mí.

Escucho como golpeas gentilmente la puerta, pero no puedo verte ahora. No, definitivamente no puedo hacerlo cuando mis ojos están derramando su cristalina y salina sangre; para mí eso son las lágrimas: sangre.

"Vamos, por favor abre. Necesito hablar contigo un momento".

Cuando hay una herida física profunda, lo normal es sangrar y sentir dolor ¿no es así? Entonces cuando sientes un hueco en tu interior, cuando algo dentro de ti se estruja y te deja vacío, la sangre son las lágrimas. Esa sería mi lógica.

"Shulk… Abre un momento por favor. No has salido de ahí desde ayer y me preocupas".

Maldigo a cualquier ser superior que exista en este mundo. Tus palabras no hacen más que apretar el nudo en mi garganta y hace que mis ojos ardan más. ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo? ¡Quiero evitar el hacerte sentir culpable y no me estas ayudando!

No queda de otra.

Mientras continuabas en tu titubeante intento por hacerme salir, me acerqué a un espejo y sequé mis lágrimas lo más rápido posible, mis ojos se veían más pequeños, pero agradecía que los rastros de llanto se camuflaran bien. Practiqué un poco mi sonrisa, debía intentar ser convincente porque esta prueba seria más dura de lo que jamás haya pasado.

Tomé aire y lentamente fui a abrir la puerta, sintiendo la piel de mi mano más helada que el pomo metálico de la misma.

Al encontrarme aquella mirada analítica y penetrante llena de preocupación, nuevamente sentí mis ojos arder, pero lo escondí en una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Robin. Estaba dormido y no te escuché". Dije con mi usual actitud relajada mientras acariciaba mi cabello de forma descuidada, me había convertido en un gran actor.

"Shulk…" Lo sé, tú no me crees. "¿Estás bien? Te ves mal".

"Bueno… No creo que sea el hecho que la almohada y la cama se unieron para tener una fiera batalla para no dejarme ir" Reí un poco, aunque sonó como una patética voz quebrada. Después de un momento, decidí continuar al notar que él no reaccionaba a mi mala broma. "Estoy bien, estoy perfecto. Mejor que nunca".

Robin, tú y yo compartimos algo que nos hace entender al otro por más que intentemos ocultarlo. Ambos guardamos lo que verdaderamente sentimos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, excepto entre nosotros. Puedo ver en tu mirada como intentas dilucidar qué es lo que me está molestando como para tenerme tan mal.

"Shulk, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante…"

"Oh, calma. No te preocupes, sé lo que vas a decirme"

"¿Qué?" Vaya, es la primera vez que tu rostro cambia en estos pocos minutos que llevamos hablando, estás sorprendido.

"Es Lucina, ¿no?" Miré hacia un lado del pasillo, intentando restarle importancia al acongojo que amenazaba con atacarme mientras colocaba mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, ocultando el temblor que levemente mantenían. "No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo y está bien. Fue bueno mientras duro, supongo"

"¿Cómo sabes que yo…?" Tu voz era apenas un susurro y no pude evitar reír de forma amarga y un poco pesada. "Apenas lo iba pensando…"

"Robin, a pesar de las señales inequívocas que he tenido estos días; ayer tuve una visión y definitivamente tu lugar está al lado de ella". Sonreí un poco, presionando mis dientes entre sí para que no temblaran como mis labios. "Si eso es todo, quisiera ir a darme un baño. No te preocupes, en serio. Esto acabó, eres libre".

"¡Espera!" Por impulso tomaste mi brazo, como si temieras que yo fuera capaz de cerrarte la puerta en la cara. Eres un poco bobo. "Shulk, yo en serio... Yo no creí, no espere que esto sucediera y yo te quiero mucho. Has sido bueno conmigo, mejor que nadie y-…"

"Shhh... Ya no digas más por favor, piensas demasiado para tu propio bien". Suavemente, aparté tu mano de mi cuerpo. "Robin, no soy un niño y entiendo muchas cosas. Aunque no parezca, lo hago en serio" Maldije para mis adentros al ver que la imagen de Robin se volvía borrosa y acuosa. "Yo nunca fui para ti y a lo mejor tu nunca fuiste para mí tampoco, son destinos supongo. Yo vengo de una guerra contra dioses y seres metálicos y tú de otra muy diferente contra humanos y otros seres. Mientras mis visiones me atan a creer que es inevitable que sucedan algunas cosas, tu al igual que ella creen que pueden romper esos lazos y me parece maravilloso".

De improviso, Robin me rodeo entre sus brazos y me abrazo con mucha fuerza. "L-Lo siento, en serio lo siento. Yo te amé de verdad, Shulk. Lo hice en serio".

Mordí mi labio inferior y le di palmadas a su espalda. "Yo te amé también Robin, pero no quiero que por mí tengas una vida vacía" Tomé aire y apuñe mis ojos, dándome un último aliento de coraje para mantener la calma. "Siempre seremos amigos, no te preocupes. Yo velaré para que tu futuro sea brillante y feliz, espero que cuides a Lucina y ambos se dediquen a sacarse una sonrisa mutuamente".

"Shulk, está bien si me odias. Es lo justo después de toda la dedicación que has tenido conmigo".

Reí un poco y lo aparté. "¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! Hay muchas personas en el universo, alguna de ellas querrá mi presencia y yo la querré igual. ¡Así que no te preocupes!" Mientras me dedicaba una mirada llena de dolor por hacerme sufrir, tomé sus hombros y lo hice dar media vuelta. "¡Buena suerte, mi querido amigo Robin!" Lo empujé y antes de que él tuviera tiempo de detenerme, cerré la puerta con suavidad.

Ya está. Ya hice lo que debía hacer.

Sabía que él aun estaba tras la puerta, sabía que si yo la abría y le pedía que no se fuera, él seguiría a mi lado intentando amarme. Pero eso no sería justo para él, y a la larga para mí tampoco. Me abracé con fuerza y caminé hacia el baño para poder llorar tranquilamente.

Déjame sangrar un poco por ti Robin, déjame contemplar esa adoración que veía en tu rostro al besarla en el altar, déjame ver en mi mente como tu vida acabara feliz a su lado.

 _Yo te amé._

Y yo también, yo también. Pero no se puede luchar contra el destino que es inevitable, por más que intente modificarlo, esta vez solo traería sufrimiento y no deseo ser como los dioses despiadados que solo imponen su voluntad. Yo nunca estuve dentro de tus planes a largo plazo en realidad, nuestro encuentro no fue más que una mera casualidad; así que los momentos que pasamos juntos son tesoros que resguardare en mi mente de manera egoísta y mientras tú los iras olvidando, yo los iré evocando cuando recuerde a las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Cuando el mañana llegue, prometo sonreírte.

Por ahora, ve tras tu destino.

* * *

Pues eso es todo. Lamento mucho [en verdad] no haber escrito sobre Popo y Toon el 11 (su respectivo día), pero la inspiración es mala conmigo y no se me ocurrió nada; además no es mi estilo escribir algo si no siento que pueda lograr hacer que lo disfruten. Lo siento por eso.

Nos leemos después, espero.


End file.
